


it's the small things

by alicat54c



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 10, speculation on season 11 which probably won't happen but might be interesting anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicat54c/pseuds/alicat54c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck once called the impala the most important object in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chuck once called the impala the most important car in the world.

Previously, such godly proclamations were heralded with trumpets and sunbeams through slightly parted clouds, but as the Messenger was dead, such words were quietly forgotten on a keyboard.

That did not make them any less true though.

So when clouds of black, too primordial to be called demonic and to inhuman to be eldric, rolled over the painted body, breathing ill intent, the car survived.

This, of course, did not surprise the impala at all. It had out lasted demons, angels, leviathan, archangels, heck, even a few crashes which would have left a lesser vehicle scrapped ten ways to Sunday along the highway. Darkness from beyond creation did not scare it.

The car`s two passengers on the other axle...

Let's just say that when the trees, dirt, light, air, and base molecular components vanished in a cloud of malevolence, it took Dean a few rounds of Zeplin to regain color in his fingers. Sam `s fists were still clenched white around the door handle and dash respectively.

Surrounding the car was...nothing is too strong of a concept for that which preceded ”Let There Be Light.”

The Darkness (”Stupid name,” Dean muttered into the void. ”I guess Death was not very imaginative.”) had passed, content to mull over the meal it had just snuffed from being.

”Dude.” Sam`s head jerked as his eyes darted in vain to pierce the view beyond the windshield, as if it were a veil and not endless. ”I think that was the end of the world. For real this time.”

Dean shifted the gears into drive, carefully not wondering where the pot hole previously trapping the car wheel had gone, nor what exactly was (or was not) supporting the car now. ”Quit your belly aching, we're here. We can't be the only thing that... We'll go look.”

”Yeah, but Dean-”

Music drowned out his protests as the impala rolled away, pure creation unraveling from under its wheels.


	2. Chapter 2

God, archangels, heaven, hell...the world collapsing into darkness seemed almost inevitable, what with all the higher powers indisposed. All that remained was a car with two humans. And a third standing alone in the distance.

"Dean pull over!" Sam scrambled for his seat belt, even as his brother clicked the locks to stop his escape. Dean might trust the impala not to fall, didn't mean he trusted his brother.

Sam shot him an annoyed look and rolled down the window to speak to the figure. 

"Hey, are you-" The figure turned. "Adam?"

The youngest Winchester brother smiled, the muscles of his face twitching with the sharp emotions portrayed with an otherwise harmless baring of teeth. "Oh, it's you two." Adam folded his hands behind his head and laughed. "Why am I not surprised? I thought it was done, then here comes you two bozos!" He fixed them with a iron knife stare. "So what is it this time? Angels? Monsters?" He flung his arms to either side of himself, casting shadows on nothing. "The end of the fucking universe?"

"Adam-"

"No!" The teen rounded on the car, fingers curling claw like on the window glass. "I know better than to listen to anything you assholes say! You talk a good game, but when it comes down to it, you use up people until they're empty, or dead, or stuck in the fucking cage!" His arms jerked, flinging his body from the vehicle. Or perhaps the vehicle was flung from him, hard to tell with no point of reference in an abyss. "Me, Cas, Pamela, Bobby, Kevin- hell every other hunter you've come into contact with. Yeah, I know all about it- archangels get good cable in hell!"

He began to walk away. "I'm done; with you, with Michael, with the whole world. And if either of you come near me again," He spun to face them, eyes flaming, "I'll kill you."

They watched him walk away, until he passed over some curve in the abyssmal horizon, and vanished.

Sam rolled up his window, and Dean started driving again. 

No words were exchanged.


	3. Chapter 3

”Dude, seriously.”

Sam twisted himself around to glare at his brother, back straining to not unbalance from his perch. ”Shut up Dean.”

” You're getting your feet all over the seat.”

”I said shut up!” He didn't bother turning this time, to intent on stretching his considerable height out the impala window. His fingertips almost brushed the edge of his prize.

”Sam, it's a leaf.”

” Yeah, well when was the last time we saw a tree?”

”Not the point.”

” If you would just unlock the door, I could-”

”Woah, yeah, not happening. I don't want you falling into another void. Once was enough, thanks.”

” The car seems to be doing fine.”

Neither brother mentioned the other being who had no trouble standing on nothing, though both pointedly thought it.

”Baby is just awesome like that.”

Sam sighed. ” Hold on, I've got an idea.”

Ignoring his brothers grumbles, Sam swung himself onto the cars roof, careful to maintain his grip, as he too didn't want to fall again. From there he was easily able to pluck the leaf from where it had been hanging suspended in the abyss.

It was a maple leaf, wide as his splayed hand, and bright with the red of fall. He flopped back into his seat holding the stem between his fingers.

”Hey, ” he said, cutting of Deans diatribe. ” When was the last time we got gas?”

” We're still half full, so don't worry.”

Neither neither mentioned that they had been at half full since before everything...became nothing.

Carefully, Sam tucked the leaf between the pages of a book on angel lore he found kicked under the passenger seat.

He had taken to writing noted and theories and whatever memories came into his mind in the back few pages, carefully not letting himself notice that no matter how much he wrote, there was always an extra three pages left blank in the back. Nor did he let the undwindling supply on ink in his pen dig at his brain.

Sam stated out the window, trying to keep his thoughts as empty as the scenery.

It didn't work.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean`s best friend is a vampire named Benny.

He has a father named Bobby, and a mother named Ellen.

His favorite bad ass aunt is named Jody, and his crazy uncle who is only called on holidays is Garth.

He has a daughter named Krissy, a son named Ben, and a wife , was also his brother sometimes, called Sam.

His personal devil is Allistair; his rival Ruby.

His `it's complicated` brother in arms is named Castiel; his frenemy Victor.

His favorite little sister is called Charlie. His favorite cousins are Kevin, Jo, and Ash.

His lover is named Lisa. His sexy sister in law is Pamela.

Dean`s goddess, the bringer of pie and peace, is called Mary, and sometimes mom.

His god, the bringer of war and duty, is John, and sometimes dad.

Dean does not consciously acknowledge the positions filled by his vast and varied family, but that doesn't mean he can't feel them when they're gone.


End file.
